The Grave Digger Trial
by Cat1030
Summary: I realised there has not yet been a Grave Digger trial and this is my version of events. This is my first story, please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

THE GRAVE DIGGER TRIAL

***Disclaimer: I own nothing – everything belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson***

**This is my first story so please be gentle but constructive criticism will be appreciated, how else will I get better!!!**

*I realised there was never a Grave Digger trial and I hear there is going to be one and the letters will probably come out etc so here is my version of events!*

*I am a big Booth/Bones fan but also love Angela/Hodgins so both will be in this story.*

*****CHAPTER ONE*****

N.B. In this story Booth was never kidnapped by the Grave Digger but they did find out who the Grave Digger is and Wendell is in this story but he isn't one of the expert witnesses. Also in reference to Jared, I looked him up and all I could find out about his work was that he worked at the Pentagon.

*2 Weeks Before The Trial*

Booth jumped up on the platform to greet Bones who had been slightly off since some letter that had come the day before.

'So what's up with you then?' Booth asked.

'Huh?' Bones replied; she was totally out of it.

'Bones, are you in there?' Booth asked grinning.

'Right, yeah, sorry. I...' Bones started to say something and then stopped.

'You what?' Booth tried to gently nudge her into opening up.

She took a breath then sighed, 'Nothing'.

Booth knew she was hiding something from him but wasn't sure what he could do. He knew not to push her too far and knew that she would tell him when she was ready.

At that moment Hodgins came storming in, with Angela not far behind.

'I don't need YOUR help, why do you care anyway, it's not like you care about me, is it?' Hodgins screamed.

'Of course I care, sweetie!' Angela replied slightly taken aback.

'No you don't, you don't care about me at all' he said before turning around and walking back towards the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

'Man, what is your problem?' Booth asked, he believed no matter what was wrong you should never yell at a woman, running up to Hodgins before grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him round to face them.

'Sorry Angela I shouldn't have shouted, I just...' Hodgins started to say.

Angela, Booth, Cam and Sweets looked at him expectantly but he just looked at Brennnan.

They followed his gaze.

'What has Bones got to do with this?' Booth asked.

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed.

'You know that letter I got yesterday? Well Hodgins got one too. They were simply our witness summons for The Grave Digger trial which has been set for two weeks from now' Brennan stated, matter of factly.

Although she stated it matter of factly, they could tell that it bothered her.

'Oh guys, I'm so sorry' Angela said sympathetically.

Angela and Booth now understood why Hodgins and Brennan had been acting so strangely, the Grave Digger had affected them a lot more than they would like to admit, Hodgins the worst!

'I'd rather not think about it, if that's okay' Hodgins stated.

'Me too' Brennan said.

'Of course' the others agreed.

The next day two employees of the Jeffersonian Institute (Angela and Cam), two agents of the FBI, well one agent and one psychologist (Booth and Sweets) and one ex-worker at the Pentagon (Booth's brother Jared) were informed that they would be needed as expert witnesses at the Grave Digger trial.

They all knew that for the next couple of weeks they would be extremely busy.

****Hope you like it, please review, I'm a new writer and would really appreciate the reviews!****


	2. Chapter 2

*****CHAPTER 2*****

***Disclaimer: I own nothing – everything belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson***

**This is my first story so please be gentle but constructive criticism will be appreciated, how else will I get better!!!**

*I realised there was never a Grave Digger trial and I hear there is going to be one and the letters will probably come out etc so here is my version of events!*

*I am a big Booth/Bones fan but also love Angela/Hodgins so both will be in this story.*

N.B. Booth was never kidnapped by the Grave Digger but they did find out who the Grave Digger is and Wendell is in this story but he isn't one of the expert witnesses. Also in reference to Jared, I looked him up and all I could find out about his work was that he worked at the Pentagon.

*1 Week Before The Trial*

It had been about a week since the date of the Grave Digger trial had been set. Normally in the run up to a trial in which they were expert witnesses' they were pretty busy but this one was personal and they were not leaving anything to chance! However as Brennan and Hodgins were going to be called as witnesses they were not allowed to be involved in checking the evidence so Dr Brennan was busy working on identifying victims from World War Two and Hodgins was drinking cup after cup of coffee and pacing back and forth, not liking having nothing to do. He had gone to see the Prosecutor (Caroline of course!) because he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He was surprised to find that among the evidence he'd expected he saw that the letters he and Dr B had written, whilst in the car underground, had also been admitted into the prosecution's evidence. How the letters were at all relevant he had no idea. He had mentioned it to Caroline but she just waved him away, clearly busy! He wasn't sure what could be done but he knew Brennan had a right to know beforehand! So he headed to Dr B's office sure that this conversation would not go smoothly!

'Dr. B, can I talk to you for a minute?' Hodgins asked.

'Sure Hodgins, is it about a case?' Brennan replied without even looking up. She had a clip board in hand and was carefully examining a set of bones.

'No, actually it's about...' Hodgins started.

'Yes' Brennan replied, motioning with her free hand for her to continue.

'It's about the Grave Digger trial' Hodgins stated carefully.

'Oh...' Brennan replied, finally looking up.

'You see, the thing is' he began, but before he could continue Booth appeared.

Booth greeted Hodgins before taking Brennan's lab coat off her and leading her towards the door.

'What, wait, Hodgins and I were talking' Brennan protested.

'That'll wait till later Bones but the freshly cooked apple pie at the diner won't' Booth replied shrugging off her protests.

'But you know I don't like my fruit cooked' Brennan whined but she was smiling and she gave in, letting him put his hand on the small of her back and guide her out of the building and towards his car.

Hodgins chuckled, they really were perfect together! His smile faded as he saw Wendell head towards the exit with his arm around **his **Angela. He still loved her so much but she was with him now...He followed them with his eyes as they giggled. Once they left the building he looked around him, sighed and then got back to work.

********

After her meal with Booth - where he had once more tried to get her to eat pie, infuriating, she told him she didn't like her fruit cooked - Brennan was sitting in her office catching up on some paperwork when someone knocked on her door. She looked up briefly and saw it was Hodgins.

'Oh hi Hodgins, come in' Brennan greeted, before turning back to her paperwork.

'It's about what I wanted to talk to you about earlier' Hodgins told her.

'Oh right, well, if you could make it quick, I'm rather busy!' Brennan told him.

'You know those letters we wrote while we were...'Hodgins started but found he could not finish the sentence.

'Trapped underground?' Brennan supplied for him not seeing where this was going.

'Yes, well you see, they have been submitted into evidence' Hodgins finished.

'What? No, they can't. We have to stop this.' Brennan shrieked at him.

Her eyes were wide and she looked slightly scared. Hodgins wasn't quite sure what she had written but he knew that whatever it was she didn't want it coming out. And to be honest, neither did he.

*Hope you liked it! I am really sorry to do this but I'd like at least one review before I post any more chapters!!! The review only needs to be one word 'Good' or 'Bad' will be fine! Thank you though for the story alerts! *


	3. Chapter 3

*****CHAPTER 3*****

***Disclaimer: I own nothing – everything belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson***

**This is my first story so please be gentle but constructive criticism will be appreciated, how else will I get better!!!**

*I realised there was never a Grave Digger trial and I hear there is going to be one and the letters will probably come out etc so here is my version of events!*

*I am a big Booth/Bones fan but also love Angela/Hodgins so both will be in this story.*

N.B. Booth was never kidnapped by the Grave Digger but they did find out who the Grave Digger is and Wendell is in this story but he isn't one of the expert witnesses. Also in reference to Jared, I looked him up and all I could find out about his work was that he worked at the Pentagon.

*5 Days Before The Trial*

It had been two days since Hodgins and Brennan had discovered that the letters they had written whilst buried underground were pieces of evidence at the Grave Digger trial. If they were talked about in court that would mean people would know what they had written and they really didn't want that. Brennan was sure that Caroline would take them off the list of evidence as soon as it was explained to her that they had nothing to do with the case and therefore would have no influence on the success of the prosecutions' case. Hodgins was not so sure. He knew Caroline and she would have them humiliated on the stand for her enjoyment any day and with these letters they had provided her with the perfect ammo. But he supposed it was worth a try. So to Caroline's office they did go.

'Hi Caroline' Brenna greeted the prosecutor.

'Oh hello there' Caroline greeted them.

'What can I do for you?' Caroline asked them.

'It's just...'Hodgins began.

'We saw the list of evidence and we would like something removed' Brennan told Caroline.

'I take it you would be referring to the letters you two wrote?' Caroline asked them sounding amused.

'Yes' they answered.

'And why would I remove them exactly, Cherie?' Caroline asked Brennan.

'Well they have nothing to do with anything' Brennan replied.

'I suppose you're right.' Caroline agreed.

'Really? So you won't use them' Hodgins asked.

'Oh, I never said that' Caroline replied.

'Wait, you just agreed that they had nothing to do with anything' Brennan objected.

'Yeah well, I think it will make you two seem more human and the jury will need help believing you two geniuses are human, you aren't exactly people people are you?' Caroline stated simply.

'But I-'Hodgins began before Caroline interrupted him.

'I'm using them and that's the end of it' Caroline told them.

She then showed them the door. They looked at each other clearly anxious.

* * *

'This is not a good idea, Brennan' Hodgins whispered.

'Just stay quiet and keep watching' Brennan hissed back.

Currently Hodgins was watching to make sure nobody came round the corner and saw Brennan lock picking the office of prosecutor Caroline Julian. Neither Hodgins nor Brennan could remember whose idea this was initially but both were regretting the decision to actually go through with this. Even if they did get into the office undetected they then had to lock pick the filing cabinet which housed the evidence for the Grave Digger trial and then find the actual letters. The chances of them getting all that done before somebody saw them were considerably low but before Hodgins could chicken out he heard a click and looked down to see Brennan grinning up at him triumphantly.

'I've got it!' she whispered.

He smiled nervously and they quietly slipped into Caroline's office. Hodgins then kneeled down by the door peering through the blind, watching. Brennan got the filing cabinet open and was looking for the file which held the letters when Hodgins saw someone walking in the direction of Caroline's office.

'Oh dear, oh god, someone's coming! Brennan, someone's coming!' Hodgins hissed evidently very worried!

Brennan swore to herself under her breath before turning back to the filing cabinet and rooting through file after file.

'Brennan, what are you doing? We have to go' Hodgins screamed at her as loud as he dared, which wasn't very loud!

'We need those letters Hodgins, just, just distract him.' Brennan hissed back.

Hodgins sighed but went out and was ready to attempt to distract the guy. However he failed. The man saw Hodgins come out and immediately stormed into Caroline's office. Luckily Brennan had found the letters, stuffed them in her briefcase and was sitting in a chair in front of Caroline's desk checking her watch. The man looked confused. Brennan looked up and smiled.

'Oh hello' she said brightly.

'What's going on here?' the man asked glancing between Hodgins and Brennan.

Brennan looked confused before answering: 'Oh, I'm Dr Temperance Brennan and I wanted to talk to Caroline Julian.'

'Do you have an appointment?' the man asked.

'Afraid not, I was kind of hoping to run into her' Brennan replied.

'Well Caroline does not see people without appointments' the man replied.

'Oh of course, I understand, I'll make an appointment' Brennan told him politely.

'Okay' the man nodded and let them leave though he still looked a little confused. Brennan and Hodgins hurried out of there before he could ask them any more questions. As soon as they left the building Hodgins asked her: 'Have you got the letters'

'Of course' she replied smiling.

They decided it was best if they each kept their own letter. After pocketing the letters they headed back to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

Hodgins and Brennan arrived back at the Jeffersonian about 30 minutes later. They joined Sweets, Booth, Cam, Wendell and Angela on the main platform. Around 5 minutes after that a very angry Caroline stormed through the entrance.

'You two stole my evidence' Caroline shouted at Brennan and Hodgins.

Sweets, Booth, Cam, Wendell and Angela looked confused.

'I don't know what you mean' Brennan told Caroline.

'Don't play dumb with me, you're too smart.' Caroline replied.

'Look Caroline you must have the wrong people' Booth told her.

'Yes of course, Cherie. It's not like those two came into my building, picked the lock to my office and a filing cabinet and **stole** evidence.' Caroline said sarcastically.

Booth looked at Brennan.

'Bones, what is she talking about?' he asked her. Brennan looked up at him and bit her lip.

'You have no proof' Hodgins stated.

'I have proof that you were in my office which was locked, I locked it myself' Caroline told them.

'You must have forgotten' Brennan told her.

'I did not forget, Cherie, I do not forget!' Caroline stated taking a step towards them.

'Say I did though, why were you at my office, and Cherie don't even try to deny, because I've got a witness willing to testify that you were there?' asked Caroline.

'I wasn't going to deny it.' Brennan replied.

'Hodgins and I were simply going to try to persuade you to not to use what we didn't want you to use in court' Brennan explained.

Sweets, Booth, Cam, Wendell and Angela looked very confused.

'Anyone want to tell us what's going on?' Cam asked.

'This does not concern you Cherie' Caroline told her.

Cam rolled her eyes but didn't push it any further.

Caroline shot one last look at Brennan and Hodgins before sighing and turning back to the entrance. Hodgins and Brennan looked at each other and grinned slightly, relieved. Just before she reached the entrance Caroline turned and said: 'Oh there's also the CCTV I have in my office showing you taking the evidence. You do know that stealing evidence is a crime, don't you?! Caroline told them.

Brennan and Hodgins mouths hung open. Caroline walked back up to the platform and took out a tape.

'This is the only copy. Want to trade, Cherie?' Caroline asked Brennan.

Reluctantly Brennan and Hodgins took out the letters from their pockets and handed them over.

Cam, Booth, Wendell, Angela and Sweets looked plain confused. Caroline handed over the tape.

'Nice decision' Caroline told them before leaving.

Hodgins and Brennan looked at each other and Brennan paled significantly before putting her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

'What was all that about?' Booth asked Hodgins.

Hodgins couldn't answer because he himself felt sick.

Cam, Sweets, Wendell, Booth and Angela looked more confused than ever by what had just transpired. They realised that neither Brennan nor Hodgins was going to tell them what on earth was going on but they knew that it would all come out at the trial, which is exactly what Brennan and Hodgins were dreading.

*What do you think? I'd like one more review before I put up another Chapter, please!*


	4. Chapter 4

*****CHAPTER 4*****

***Disclaimer: I own nothing – everything belongs to Fox and Hart Hanson***

**This is my first story so please be gentle but constructive criticism will be appreciated, how else will I get better!!!**

*I realised there was never a Grave Digger trial and I hear there is going to be one and the letters will probably come out etc so here is my version of events!*

*I am a big Booth/Bones fan but also love Angela/Hodgins so both will be in this story.*

*Oh and even though the real trial is kind of after the 100th ep, I think for this story Booth just hasn't confessed his love*

*Also the defence lawyer is David Barron, it took me ages to find his name, he's the guy who used to be married to Caroline and defends Brennan's Dad and everything.*

N.B. **Booth was** **kidnapped by the Grave Digger**, I know earlier I said he wasn't but it makes more sense if he was sorry! Plus Wendell is in this story but he isn't one of the expert witnesses. Also in reference to Jared, I looked him up and all I could find out about his work was that he worked at the Pentagon.

*Sorry for the long authors note!*

*The Day Before The Trial*

Brennan had come into the Jeffersonian early as usual and had found that for once she didn't actually have anything to do. She checked the time: 7:15. She bit her lip. She could always go home. She decided against that idea. She knew she could have another look through the notes she had taken during Witness Prep, apparently the fact that she had appeared as an expert witness in dozens of trials didn't make her exempt from witness prep. Then again it wasn't so bad; Booth had had to come to. He had gotten mad about it but in the end they had treated it a little like their therapy sessions with Sweets, completely blocking out the person asking the questions and talking solely to each other! It had been quite fun. But she decided against that idea too. It would simply remind her about the trial which in turn would remind her of the letter she had written, her 'goodbyes' as Hodgins had put it at the time. She shook her head; there was no need to think of that now. She and Hodgins had decided to have one last attempt at convincing Caroline not to do this so they had booked an appointment for later that day.

As Brennan was sitting deep in thought Booth was entering the Jeffersonian. He knew that Brennan would be the only one here at this time because she always was. The Grave Digger trial had been causing a lot of bad memories to resurface for Booth, Brennan and Hodgins, the people who had actually been captured, but also for the others, other than Wendell who hadn't actually been present at the time. As he reached Brennan's office he saw her spinning in her chair and he couldn't help but stop and smile. He loved this, to just look at her. He stood in the doorway for what felt like hours but in reality was only a few seconds, until Brennan felt his presence, looked up and smiled up at him.

'Hey Bones. I was going to ask you to come with me to breakfast' Booth began 'unless you're too busy of course' he finished, smirking. It was clear that she wasn't.

'I guess I could find the time for breakfast' she told him.

He held out his hand which she took. As they made their way out of the Jeffersonian Brennan couldn't help but smile and think to herself that no matter what was wrong, Booth could always put a smile on her face, without even speaking! She loved that.

* * *

When Brennan and Booth arrived back at the Jeffersonian it was almost noon.

'See ya later Bones' Booth grinned before heading back to the FBI building.

Brennan walked into her office to find Hodgins waiting for her, checking his watch. At first Brennan was wondering what he was doing there before she remembered, of course their appointment with Caroline. Hodgins noticed her arrival and stood up.

'Ready to go' he asked her.

Brennan nodded and they made their way out to Hodgins' car.

When they arrived at the FBI building they went straight to Caroline's office. Hodgins took a deep breath and knocked on the prosecutor's door.

'Come in' Caroline called.

They entered.

'Oh, it's you two. Well I'm afraid this little intervention will have to wait for later because I have an appointment now' Caroline told them.

'Yes, us' Brennan informed her.

'Oh' Caroline sighed.

'Those letters, we really don't see why you need them' Hodgins stated.

'I don't' Caroline replied.

Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion.

Seeing the look on the anthropologist's face Caroline rolled her eyes but elaborated: 'The letters, I don't need them but I was feeling puckish'.

'But...wait, you **were **feeling puckish?' Hodgins asked.

'Yeah but I suppose there's no need to torture you, I'll take them off the list of evidence' Caroline told them as she crossed out the letters from the list of evidence.

'Thank you so much' Hodgins and Brennan told her. They both looked very relieved!

Caroline huffed as they left.

* * *

However after Caroline's meeting with the defence attorney, David Barron, she found herself getting bored with the case. It was too simple, open and shut, the kind of case lots of lawyers loved, but not her. No, she liked the ones where she could argue and show off a little, cases where she could be a little....puckish. She mused on how she could add some puckishness to the trial when it dawned upon her. Of course, the letters! She hadn't read them herself. She hadn't had time to do anything more than glance at them and had found the handwriting of both letters impossible to decipher at speed. Anyway they must be pretty juicy if the law abiding Dr Brennan would break into her office. She smiled to herself as she re-submitted their letters into evidence. This trial was looking to be a lot more interesting now!

* * *

*Hope you liked it!!! Please review!!!!!!! Again just one word reviews are fine!!! I'll update soon, hopefully with a longer chapter! Two more reviews please!!!*


End file.
